Ballad of a Dwight Fry
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: "ça fait mal d'avoir un cœur..." disait Larxène mélancoliquement, sans savoir pourquoi elle le disait. Un jour, elle en eut la douloureuse réponse: la remontée d'un passé qu'elle aurait voulu oublier... Sous-entendu de yuri, de viol et de meurtre


**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un OS (encore…) qui sera centré sur Larxène.**

**A un moment, elle avait dit une phrase, en parlant soit avec Vexen et Axel, soit à Sora (dans CoM/Chain of Memories il me semble), qui m'a inspirée pour cet OS.**

**Il y a sous entendu de viol et de yuri, personnes dont ce n'est pas la tasse de thé, homophobes ou puritaines, veuillez cliquer sur la croix en haut a droite de votre onglet, merci de votre compréhension et veuillez vous chercher un autre texte.**

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et de Disney, je ne fais que les emprunter !**

**Enjoy !**

**N.B. Le titre de l'OS est une chanson d'Alice Cooper, je vous recommande fortement cette chanson, et vous conseille de l'écouter en boucle, si vous désirez, à partir du moment où Larxène révèle son enfance et adolescence… Un peu tourmentée.**

**Ballad of Dwight Fry**

Demyx, Axel, Xion et Roxas était en pleine discussion, animée, profitant de l'absence momentanée de Saïx qui « faisait son rapport » à Xemnas (on y croit !) et Marluxia qui avait décidé de foutre la paix à tout le monde en étant tranquille à lire un gros bouquin sur les escargots (J'AI DIS : ON Y CROIT !).

Donc, ils discutaient et pas de n'importe quoi.

De ce qu'ils feraient s'ils avaient un cœur.

Demyx : On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est vachement dangereux un cœur !

Axel : Pffff…

Roxas : Tu penses des fois ?

Xion : Le Supérieur nous enverrait pas tuer des monstres sanguinaires pour nous donner un truc qui, au final, serait dangereux, pour lui comme pour nous !

Axel : Franchement Dem', t'en dis trop des conneries…

Demyx : Mais je vous juuuure ! Y a un truc qui s'appelle « crise cardiaque », y a très peu de gens qui en survivent !

Xion : Ah ?

Demyx : Ouais ! C'est comme si tout d'un coup, le cœur se mettait à bouger anormalement ! Et il y a d'autres choses…

Xion : Ah ?

Roxas : Dis !

Axel : Arrêtez, c'est que des conneries ce qu'il dit !

?: Non Axel…

Une blonde, grande et svelte, aux yeux bleus lagon et aux cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, avec deux mèches rebiquantes, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Axel : Larxène, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Larxène : Mon pauvre Ax'…

Xion : Larxène ? Tu te sens bien ?

Roxas : T'es devenue gentille… ?

L'interpellée était pale, ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et elle tremblait alors que la température de la salle, plus la chaleur dégagée par les 4 personnes, surtout Axel, était on ne peut plus correcte.

La blonde s'écroula sur un fauteuil.

Larxène : J'ai eu une remontée de souvenirs… Je sais mon passé maintenant…

Axel : Ah, Roxy… Tu seras le prochain !

Roxas : NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

Demyx : Rolalaaa… C'est pas comme si on te surnommait Rock Ass !

Roxas et Axel :… What ?

Demyx : Nan rien…

Il se retourne vers la blonde.

Demyx : Donc un cœur peut faire mal ?

Larxène : Oui… Ca fait tellement mal d'avoir un cœur… Et pas que organiquement hélas…

Le sitariste, l'assassin cruel et les deux clés se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement.

Et Larxène raconta sa vie d'avant…

_Nda : A vos mp3 et Youtube !_

Une grande et gracieuse femme se tenait face à la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon bleu qui lui semblait si lointain.

Une petite fille la rejoignit. Le portrait craché de sa mère, blonde aux yeux bleu Pacifique, ses cheveux lisses retenus par un serre tête blanc écru, portant un t-shirt blanc et une jupe a volants, et courant pieds nus derrière un chat noir qui s'amusait comme un petit fou lui aussi.

La femme se retourna et observa sa petite fille, qui, dans un éclat de rire, tomba par terre et fut rejointe par le chat, qui s' allongea à ses côtés.

Puis la petite fille rejoignit sa mère, le chat dans les bras…

… Et une question lui vit à l'esprit.

Petite fille : Maman ?

Maman : Oui Lenera ?

Lenera : Ou est papa ?

La femme se tendit. L'horizon se teignit de nuages gris.

Lenera : ça fait si longtemps qu'il est parti…

La femme tritura un bout de son chemisier.

Lenera : Est-ce qu'il reviendra un jour, dis ?

La femme étira sa bouche écarlate en un sourire triste.

Maman : Non Lenera…

Lenera : Pourquoi ?

Maman : Ton père… N'est plus amoureux de maman… Mais d'une autre dame…

Lenera enserra la taille de sa mère qui pleurait silencieusement.

Depuis 2 semaines.

.

.

.

Une jeune fille, âgée d'à peine 10 ans, était dans le commissariat, entouré de deux gendarmes qui, compatissants, lui servaient moult câlins et chocolats chauds, pour lui faire oublier.

Sa mère s'est jetée en voiture du haut d'un ravin, ne supportant plus la vie sans son mari.

Ce fut là qu'elle commença à détester l'eau et que son élément contraire, la foudre, fut son emblème.

.

.

.

Deux jours après l'enterrement, un policier vient dans le bureau, où elle hibernait entre deux chocolats chaud, parfois dans les bras conciliants d'un gendarme.

Policier : Lenera ! Chaton ! On a amené ton chat !

Lenera : Ebène ! Merci !

Premier sourire depuis l'accident.

Policier : Et nous devons te présenter quelqu'un qui veut te recueillir…

Un homme, suivi d'une femme et d'un garçon du même âge entrèrent dans le bureau.

Lenera abandonna son sourire pour une expression de haine pure, peu commune chez des enfants.

Son père se tenait avec l'autre dame qui lui a volé dans l'encadrement de sa vision.

.

.

.

Lenera : Ta faute.

Père : je ne savais pas que je lui aurais manqué autant que ça…

Femme : Je m'appelle Eden, ma puce.

Puce ?

Sa mère l'appelait chaton.

Lenera : Moi c'est Lenera.

Eden : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne cherche pas à remplacer ta mère de quelque manière que ce soit…

Eden est gentille, et Lenera décida de lui donner sa confiance.

Garçon : Moi c'est Cameron, mais appelle moi Cam !

Père : Et moi, je suis ton père.

Lenera : Je ne me connais pas de père. Le salaud qui se prétendait être mon père à tué la seule maman que j'avais.

Père : Je ne suis pas le salaud, c'est ta mère.

Lenera : C'est pas vrai !

Eden : Chéri, s'il te plaît…

Chéri ?

Père *en colère* : C'est vrai, merde !

La voiture s'arrêta en dérapant.

Père *se retournant* : Ta mère m'a foutu dehors, c'est clair ?

Lenera : Non ! Tu mens !

Le père leva le bras...

Eden : NON !

Elle retint le bras vengeur.

Eden : Chéri, calme-toi, ça nous a tous mis sur les nerfs… Chtttt…

.

.

.

Sa nouvelle chambre, qu'elle pouvait peindre comme bon lui semblait.

Elle dessina un océan en pleine tempête, avec des éclairs illuminant le ciel presque noir, et une falaise, où se tenait une jeune femme blonde vêtue de rouge carmin.

Cam : C'est beau…

Il s'approcha.

Lenera : Tu es mon demi-frère, si je comprends ?

Cam : Oui, et c'est ma faute si notre père a quitté ta maman…

Lenera ressentit de la haine autant que de l'amitié pour ce nouveau frère.

.

.

.

Ebène est mort, étranglé.

Père les interroge, tous.

Personne ne remarque que la ficelle est celle du cadeau de Noël de Cam.

Lenera a perdu deux êtres chers en un an.

.

.

.

Lenera et Cam se disputent, encore.

Lenera : T'es qu'un connard !

Cam : Ben quoi, tu penserais qu'elle serait comme toi ?

Le jeune garçon de 13 ans lui mit son poing dans le ventre, Lenera était amochée sérieusement, ils s'étaient battus, et malgré que la jeune blonde fasse de la boxe, son demi frère la surpassait.

Cam l'acheva d'un coup de pied.

Cam : Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle était lesbienne, comme toi ?

En remontant les escaliers, affichant un sourire de vainqueur…

Cam : T'as la preuve que non, sale pédée…

.

.

.

Toutes les filles que Lenera aimait se retrouvaient dans le lit de son demi-frère.

Elle en eut la preuve le jour où elle rentra tôt et qu'elle retrouva Aqua, la jeune fille dont elle avait eut tellement de mal à approcher, et que c'était presque gagné, en train de se faire baiser par Cam.

La porte était ouverte, et Cam y allait à fond, il la vit, pauvre Lenera, qui avait décidée, sur le chemin du retour, avant que ce triste évènement survienne, de se déclarer le lendemain à Aqua.

Cam lui sourit démoniaquement, et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Lenera, en courant vers sa chambre, eut le temps d'entendre Aqua qui devait prendre le pied de sa vie.

Elle prit sa peluche en forme de fée venant de Zelda, et s'endormit en sanglotant.

.

.

.

Eden : Lenera ?

Le soir même, Lenera décida de parler à Eden, dont les cheveux bruns commençaient à être striés de quelques mèches grises.

Lenera : C'est à propos de Cam…

Eden : A propos de Cam ?

La femme s'assit.

Lenera : Que pense tu d'abord de l'homosexualité masculine ?

Eden : Cam est gay ?

Lenera : Non !

Eden : Aaah… Tant mieux pour lui… *chuchote* car ton père est… Comment dire… homophobe…

Lenera : Ah… Je ne ferais mieux de ne pas continuer alors…

Eden : Si ! Je veux dire… Je peux garder le secret, en tant que médecin.

Lenera : D'accord, merci…

Eden : C'est le seul terrain de non entente entre moi et ton père… Je pense juste que c'est un choix…

Lenera : D'accord.

Elle se rapprocha d'Eden.

Lenera : Aide moi, car…

.

.

.

Lenera ne descendit pas manger ce soir là.

Eden, sa presque mère, ne l'avais pas crue.

Pas crue quand elle a dit qu'elle était lesbienne.

« Est tu suûre d'en être une ? Ce n'est qu'une passade après tout ! »

Pas crue quand elle lui a dit pour Cam et chacune des filles.

« Là, tu va trop loin, Lenera ! Dire ça de Cam… Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez plus autant qu'avant, depuis l'incident d'i ans avec Ebène, mais quand même ! Il me l'aurai dis si il avait… Enfin tu vois quoi ! »

Mère aveugle.

Lenera avait presque tout perdu…

.

.

.

Une jeune fille de 15 ans devant ses cadeaux de Noël, ouvrant délicatement le papier, alors que son lourdaud de demi-frère les avait défoncés.

Après avoir enlevé le papier doré, se tenait devant elle une boite d'ébène, gravée de deux dragons remplis de fils dorés, se battant entre un ciel d'orage et une mer agitée.

Elle l'ouvrit, et vit 8 kunaïs, des poignards de ninjas, bleu Pacifique et or, luire dans les lumières du sapin.

Lenera : Ils sont… Magnifiques…

Eden : Heureuse qu'ils te plaisent ma puce !

Lenera : Merci !

Rentrée dans sa chambre, elle accrocha une cible de bois, et s'entraina.

.

.

.

Tout le monde avait un peu trop bu lors du premier de l'An, et Lenera était parti s'allonger un peu afin de calmer son mal de tête en plus de 1000 grammes d'aspirine.

Cam : Jeeeaan Jaaaaaacques mange des arcs-en-cieeeeeel en dansant la polkaaaaaa bavaroooiiiiiiseeeuh…

Cam voulait devenir chanteur et bassiste. Et monter un groupe. Et pas foutre la paix a Lenera, qui préférait la harpe à la guitare électrique. Pour lui, c'est un comble !

Lenera sentit son lit s'alourdir.

Cam : Hips ! La lesb- Hips !

Lenera: Tu ne sais apparemment pas ce que tu dis… Hey, mais qu'est ce que tu fous, connard !?

Cam : Hips ! T'as des gros lolos !

Lenera retira les mains de l'autre de son soutien gorge.

Cam : Tu sais que j'ai déjà mis- Hips ! Toutes les filles de la classe… Buuuurp ! Dans mon lit ?... Sauf-Hips ! Toi !

Lenera : Putain, t'es lourd…

Cam : Pas de lesbienneeeeuuuh…

Lenera voulait vraiment s'en débarrasser.

Qui aurait cru que ça aurait dégénéré ?

Lenera : Je m'en tape, je ne le suis plus !

Cam : Ah ouais ?

Il s'écrasa sur Lenera.

Cam : On va voir ça…

Lenera : Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!... Cam ? CAAM !

Cam : Tu va aimer, tu va voir…

Lenera eut beau pleurer, supplier, lui dire que c'était pour rire, Cam ne l'écouta pas…

Il lui dit juste qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, et que si elle se taisait pas, il dirait ce qu'elle était a leur père.

.

.

.

Lenera pleurait, assise dans son lit, nue, dans sa chambre, ses mains crispées contre son ventre douloureux qui l'élançait, ainsi que le bas de son dos.

Un filet de sang coulait abondamment entre ses jambes.

Elle se leva, prit un pyjama et alla voir Eden, qui ronflait sur un canapé du salon.

Lenera attendit jusqu'au lever du soleil, et Eden se réveilla en ayant l'impression de voir une divinité dans le salon.

Ede : Ma puce… Tu es tellement belle…

Lenera : Eden, ton fils m'a violé.

.

.

.

Ils ne l'avaient pas crue. Encore.

Et Cam avait dis l'immonde vérité à son compte …

Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, sur ordre de son père, qui statue en ce moment sur son sort, et essayait de s'entailler avec un kunaï… Qui lui, ne voulait pas faire couler son sang.

Un orage gronda au lointain, et depuis leur « conversation » entre elle et sa « famille », la jeune fille sentait sa colère se muer en haine froide et pure. Ce fut que quand elle posa un regard sur la peinture de sa mère qu'elle se décida.

.

.

.

Un massacre.

Elles les avaient faits souffrir, un par un, avant de leur planter un couteau dans le cœur.

Elle avait commencé par Cam, pour le viol et le meurtre d'Ebène, ainsi que toutes les filles qu'il a conquises pour mieux la tuer de l'intérieur.

Puis son père, ce salaud qui a tué de loin sa mère.

Eden était la dernière, et Lenera lui avais demandé : « Pourquoi tu m'as pas cru ? » avant de lui enfoncer un kunaï dans le cœur.

Elle sortit dehors, et vit tomber des formes noires du ciel.

Elle s'avança dans la rue et continua son massacre avec tout les gens qu'elle croisait.

Des formes noires aux yeux jaunes s'avancèrent vers elle.

Elle les entraina dans une danse mortelle.

.

.

.

Un homme maniant des aérolames se tenait devant elle, et tuait les créatures. Sa tache terminée, il enleva la capuche de son grand manteau noir, et Lenera put contempler un homme, à la peau mate, aux yeux d'ambre et aux cheveux d'argent.

Il lui disait des mots, fit apparaître son nom, qui tournoya, et il rajouta un X crépitant, et Lenera fut…

Larxène.

L'homme lui tendit une main, qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter.

Et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur eux.

.

.

.

Axel : Ouaaaah…

Roxas :…

Larxène : Quoi, Ouaaah ?

Axel : T'as eu la vie dure…

Larxène : Ouais…

Elle s'endormit tranquillement sur son fauteuil tandis que les autres discutaient.

Elle rencontra dans ses songes une femme habillée d'une robe carmin. Larxène : Encore… Presque toutes les nuits c'est ça !

Elle s'avança et la femme se retourna.

Femme : Lenera…

Larxène : Je m'appelle Larxène… Maman…

Maman : Pour moi tu seras toujours ma petite Lenera …

Elle lui caressa la joue.

Maman : Tu a compris mieux que quiconque qu'un cœur fait souffrir…

Larxène : Je n'en veux plus…

Maman : Tu n'es pas seule…

La jeune femme s'éloigna comme pour partir.

Maman : N'oublie pas cependant…

_On se reverra dans une nouvelle vie, Lenera._

End


End file.
